


nostalgia tastes bittersweet.

by BloomingViolets



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Fluff and Angst, He's just cherishing his one and only let him please, I haven't written in forever and I'm so excited to make my comeback in a year or so with this fic, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Not really sure what else to tag this, Or I like to think it's a happy ending!, Overall this is just really soft and sweet with comfort, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), Sandalphon just really misses his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/pseuds/BloomingViolets
Summary: Sandalphon yearns and misses his lover, Lucifer. He decides to dedicate a day to remembering and cherishing Lucifer's legacy.





	nostalgia tastes bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> dhjfkgfsdhjksdhjkdsjk I cried two different times writing this I hope you enjoy <3

Sandalphon craves a special type of alone time, the sort where he’s away from everyone but his lover. It’s felt like ages since Lucifer had left the world and united with Sandalphon--quite literally. Lucifer...merely the thoughts of him and the radiance from Sandalphon’s renewed core keep him warm...and keep him from feeling entirely lonely. He misses Lucifer deeply in ways that words could not fully describe. The closest he could describe it was an endless longing for something just out of his reach. 

\---------------------------------------

Sandalphon can’t help the smile creeping up on his face when he can finally have a day to himself and by extension, with Lucifer. It feels a little silly that he continues to consider Lucifer as another living person but...it wasn’t completely incorrect. Lucifer continued to exist through the white feathered legacy that carried Sandalphon across the skies.

For a special day such as this, Sandalphon doesn’t hesitate to use the best coffee beans he can find for two cups of coffee. He makes his own cup with his usual preferences--for today, with a bit of milk and sugar to keep some of the bitterness and sate his cravings for the sweet flavor. For Lucifer, he keeps it entirely bitter and plain like the first cup Lucifer had given to him back at the garden. 

The thought of that alone is enough to make Sandalphon heave a tired and bittersweet sigh, but Sandalphon shakes his head. He couldn’t tarnish this day with sadness. The day was meant to remember Lucifer in a way that would bring the both of them joy, not continue to endlessly weigh his soul with guilt and regret.

“Lucifer...What would you say if you saw me now? Sandalphon muses as he sets the two steaming porcelain cups down onto the table. Taking a seat, Sandalphon picks up a spoon and begins to twirl it in his drink without paying much mind to it. 

The bitter coffee sits across Sandalphon, almost in a lonely manner. It’s missing Lucifer, and it brings an unexplainable sadness to him. In vain attempt to amend this, Sandalphon rearranges the utensils as if someone had used them. A spoon sits on the saucer, dripping coffee while the cup sits a little off-center on its saucer. Finally, it looks right--as if Lucifer were truly sitting across Sandalphon.

At last, Sandalphon can pay mind to the question he poses to a man that had no capability of answering. Still...if he had to guess, he would imagine Lucifer would praise him warmly, delighted that Sandalphon had grown as a person. He had learned to live on without his dear Supreme Primach, to bond with those around him and to trust with a more open heart. For a split second--

“I’m happy to see what you’ve become, Sandalphon. I was right to have faith in you...I am not at all surprised by your achievement and growth.” Lucifer’s warm voice rings out in that moment, and Sandalphon straightens his posture out of shock.

“Lucifer?” Sandalphon’s voice barely echoes in a silent room. No response.

But of course he wouldn’t receive a response. Nostalgia had grown desperate, dragging the past into the present, and it makes his heart yearn even more for someone he could no longer hold with his wings and arms. 

The bitter coffee sits across from Sandalphon, cold and full, while Sandalphon’s cup was nearly emptied. As to avoid wasting coffee, Sandalphon finally picks up the bitter coffee and takes a sip, shuddering from the strong taste. Despite the fact he had already grown accustomed to Lucifer’s taste for coffee, the sweetness from earlier makes it nearly unpleasant. Still, what would Lucifer say if he didn’t finish it?

That thought alone is enough to make him down the rest of the drink, sugar and caffeine rushing through his body. It’s not necessarily a bad thing when Sandalphon plans to take Lucifer through the skies.

\--------------------------------------------

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Lucifer?” Sandalphon asks to the open skies, tender voice drowned by the rushing winds around his body. Sandalphon had decided to fly when the sun began to set, orange and reds melding together while tinges of pink and yellow streaked the sky. The sun’s diminishing rays warm his body as he slowly flaps Lucifer’s--no, their wings. White plumes scatter in the open air as Sandalphon began to glide on the gentle breeze. 

Could Lucifer feel this at all? Could he feel the coolness of the breeze, the warmth of the sun, or the thrill and joy of simply existing in such a large, open, and near empty space? This is the best Sandalphon can do to share it with his one and only. 

There was so much Sandalphon had meant to do with Lucifer, and regret slinks back into his heart as Sandalphon replays daydreams of what could’ve happened if he just had a little more time. Half-heartedly pushing away the regret and thoughts the best he can, he tries to enjoy the sky a little longer.

Soon though, after what feels like forever but was only an hour on a skydweller’s pocket watch, Sandalphon reluctantly begins to descend back to the Grandcypher. He wanted to spare time for one more special thing. 

\----------------------------------------

“How does it feel, Lucifer?” Sandalphon asks, gently stroking the wings and patting them down with as much love and care as he could. Dirt and dust had trapped itself in between the intricate spacing of the feathers, so Sandalphon had taken it upon himself to clean out every speck sullying the snow white feathers. Imagination takes reign once more, and he swears, for a moment, he can hear Lucifer tell him “It feels wonderful.”

Sandalphon shivers a little—Lucifer’s voice speaking to him in such a loving manner makes Sandalphon blank. He can only keep himself rooted to reality with the gentle touch of drying, warm feathers. The warmth encourages him to cocoon himself in their wings, sending tingles down his spine. He’s beyond in love with Lucifer, and feeling Lucifer’s wings wrapping around his body makes his heart swell in adoration. 

“I love you, Lucifer.” He whispers as he draws the wings closer to his body to warm himself even more, feeling his face burn from the intimacy of the words uttered. 

He loves Lucifer from across the entire sky, spanning skydoms—he’d fly the distance of one thousand skydoms if it meant he could hold Lucifer again, even for one second. He’s craving a kiss he never got to have with Lucifer, but he could only imagine how wonderful it would feel to have such an angel reciprocate the love.

His thoughts continue to repeat themselves—desire to hold, desire to kiss, desire to touch, over and over as warm wings allow Sandalphon drift off to a peaceful sleep, feeling as if his one and only were there with him. 

———————————

Sandalphon finds himself in a familiar setting filled with flora that surrounds him. Ivy curls close to his feet, clinging to white pillars from nearby. Two ivory colored chairs and a table sit in the center of the flora with two steaming cups of coffee to accompany it. Suddenly, it clicks, and Sandalphon can barely force out coherent words when a familiar figure approaches him. White hair, blue eyes, snowy feathers, and a flash of a shining crimson ribbon brings tears to his eyes.

“Sandalphon...you kept your promise. I’m glad you came.” Lucifer says sweetly, and Sandalphon chokes a little, making no attempt to retain even a slight bit of grace as he runs up to Lucifer, nearly knocking over the other man as he clung to them tightly.

“O-Of course I d-did. I missed you...s-so much.” Sandalphon stammers, struggling to steady his breathing as he buried his face into Lucifer’s warm chest, hearing a faint heartbeat thrum and skip as the other returned the embrace just as tightly and lovingly. Was Lucifer just as excited to see him too?

“As did I…” That’s all Sandalphon can process before he looks up to see Lucifer’s face only inches away from his. Without hesitation, Sandalphon leans forward, pressing a kiss to Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer returns it just as sweetly, pulling away for a chaste moment only to lean back in to kiss Sandalphon again.

“I...I love you.” Sandalphon murmurs breathlessly, barely pulling away for air as he tangles his fingers into Lucifer’s hair, enjoying the silky feeling. Dizziness sets in from thrill and breathlessness, but it’s a euphoric feeling that Sandalphon craves and can never fully sate. 

“I love you too, Sandalphon.” 

Hearing that makes Sandalphon wish for the dream to become his eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> so, probably a little weird to see me post granblue out of the //blue// since I just went on hiatus without warning but I'm back! I'm honestly hoping to post a little more than yearly haha-- but if you enjoyed it, please let me know which parts so I can keep that, and if you have any suggestions on how to improve then tell me as well !! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
